1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristband adapted to secure a display element, such as a wristwatch. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a wristband having a magnification device coupled to it which is adapted to be positioned over the top face of the display element.
2. Background Information
Wrist-held display elements, such as watches, calculators and the like, often present tiny displays which are difficult to read with the naked eye. This is particularly true where these devices have a relatively small digital readout, such as a liquid crystal display.
The objects of the present invention are to overcome this drawback of the prior art and provide a wristband for carrying a display element on the wrist of the user which further allows the user to magnify the display.